Laundry Day
by deadtodd
Summary: Everyone knows that chores are 'stupid'. And with nothing better to do Wally decides teasing Dick is probably the most fun he's going to have all day. If you look beyond all the sweat you'll be sure to find some good ol' slash.


**Grimmy:**_ Oh yes! Another one! That makes this four fics in four days. :) Reminds me of my Hey Arnold fanfic days. Hopefully I won't take a long ass hiatus from Young Justice. Anyways, welcome to your daily dose of KF/Rob._

_

* * *

_

This was stupid.

Wally West scowled as he folded another shirt, rather poorly, and added it to the pile of neatly folded clothes. Laundry duty. He'd been assigned to it along with Dick. Normally he and the younger boy got along well but whenever there was chores to be done, the boy wonder became a big stick in the mud, insisting that they do everything perfectly.

Wally smirked when Dick snatched the shirt up and refolded it with an angry growl, only to place it back on the pile. It wasn't that Wally wanted to intentionally piss the boy off. He couldn't help it. The laundry room's air was thick and hot, and he was sweating like crazy despite his loose clothes. Not to mention the clothes seemed never ending. He never liked folding clothes. Hell, he never liked doing chores anyways.

With a huff he pulled off his baggy, sweat soaked shirt and tossed it to the ground, something he noticed annoyed Dick even more. He plopped down onto one of the tacky plastic chairs and began to stare openly at his agitated friend. His skin stuck to the chair but it was certainly cooler than the hot room. It would hurt when he had to get up to help collect the next load of clothes.

"Do you want something?" Dick snapped, slamming a neatly folded pair of socks down.

"There are a lot of things I want." Whoa. Wally frowned. Had his voice gotten deeper? He almost questioned if that had come from him but Dick's voice was entirely too squeaky. He shifted in his chair, wincing when his skin was peeled away from it momentarily, and folded his leg so that one of his ankles was under his thigh. At least his shorts managed to be cooler than the rest of him but they dug into his skin and he was sure he'd have marks on the back of his legs and the side of his ankle.

Dick's eyebrows rose, a sure sign that his eyes had gone wide, and a light blush settled on his cheeks as he took a step back, bumping into one of the inactive driers. He jumped a little and looked behind him quickly before looking back at Wally. "Do you have to do that to everything I say?"

Wally arched an eyebrow, expressing obvious confusion, and stayed quiet, waiting for the younger boy to continue.

"Turn it into...," Dick paused and looked around, "sexual stuff."

Wally laughed and wiped a layer of sweat off his face before it reached his eyes. He'd quickly learned that if he didn't wipe it early on it would be impossible to get rid of, which meant he'd be stuck with stinging eyes. "How was that," he snickered, "sexual in any way." The speedster leaned forward, wincing once again, and placed his elbow on his leg so he could hold his chin. His voice had seemingly returned to normal.

Dick swallowed, pushed his sunglasses up, used his damp shirt to wipe his face, and forced himself to relax. He leaned back against the drier. "I dunno... It was the way you said it." He frowned and glanced up at the ceiling of the laundry room. "And you were sporting seductive eyes or whatever."

The speedster visibly brightened. He batted his eyes at the boy wonder, to his obvious discomfort, and began to grin. "I didn't know you thought my eyes were _seductive_."

"I don't believe I said that," Dick replied, looking anywhere that wasn't occupied by Wally's body. That proved rather hard when he zoomed in his immediate space area.

Teasing of this particular kind was always fun, especially because Dick was so easily flustered. And if he played his cards right, Wally managed to steal a kiss or two. He was certain that the only reason he got away with it so often was because the younger boy was was obviously curious about the fundamentals of lip locking. And that was something Wally certainly didn't mind teach, with many demonstrations that is.

His nose brushed along Dick's jawline, pausing once he reached his ear. "Just how are they _seductive_?"

And just like that Dick lost the ability to speak. To think. To breathe. Unfortunately it didn't stop his blood from rushing to his face. Had the room been any drier he would probably had a nosebleed. He licked his lips and slowly glanced to the side.

Wally smiled slightly as he began to kiss his way across Dick's cheek, placing a single kiss on each side of his lips. Their noses touched and Wally felt a slow breeze pass the skin above his lips when he softly kissed the shorter boy. He could feel fingertips brushing over his chest uncertainly until two soft palms were pressed against him lightly. It was almost sweet, the way his best friend was so hesitant at times.

BZZZZZZ!

They jumped apart, or rather Wally jumped back and Dick pressed himself harder against the drier, and looked around, wide eyed and blushing only to realize that it was one of the other driers going off. A relieved sigh passed Dick's lips and he hurried off to retrieve the new batch of clothes.

"Ugh. This is just... Really... Stupid."

**Grimmy:**_ Ah, awkward teenage Robin, I love him folks. Some things I'd like to point out, shirtless KF is just bound to be followed by win. Also, I have yet to beta this, I don't even think I proof read properly so I'm sure it's littered with past/present tense mistakes. Bah, I'm so lazy. Oh! The nosebleed thing is supposed to be another subtle reference to just how hot the laundry room is and that coupled with KF's body heat... Well shit, it's pretty damn hot._

_Naturally, I'd appreciate any reviews as they not only brighten my day but inspire me to write more. :) Tis the reason I always reply to them. _

_Last thing I swear! There's a poll on my page asking what your favorite main pairings are. Since Speedy/Red Arrow and Artemis aren't really in the show yet I didn't really include them just yet. Anyways, the whole point of the poll is for me to find out what other pairings are liked so I can write for them. Ain't I just a buttercup? No? Okay, lol. And hey, if you don't feel like voting or you don't see a pairing you like feel free to message me. I get online several times throughout the day and I always reply. :) _


End file.
